monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ukanlos
The Ukanlos is an enormous pseudowyvern that dwells in the Snowy Mountains Peak. The Ukanlos closely resembles the Akantor in body shape, size and move set. Its massive serrated shovel-like chin allows the Ukanlos to fling up large chunks of ice and to dig into the frozen icy surface. Once underground the row of large razor sharp fins running along its spine help it to cut through the ice while swimming. An ice beam can be utilized by the Ukanlos which after hitting the surface sends chunks of ice flying, any hunter unlucky enough to get hit by the ice chunks will be frozen in a ball of snow while direct contact with the ice beam itself will be fatal. The Ukanlos is the endgame monster in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite with the quest name "Absolute Zero". After completing this quest the hunter is able to create G level weapons along with upgrading their armor to level 23. In-Game Description }} Notes *Ukanlos' jaw, chest, front legs and back can be broken. Its tail can also be severed and carved twice. *Most of its attacks are also used by Akantor. *Ukanlos has the highest Reward payment in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite; 60,000z. *Melee fighters should not notice any real difference between fighting Akantor and Ukanlos, besides learning how to avoid his Swim attack and the falling chunks of ice caused by some attacks. *The Ice Beam and Shovel attacks are of no concern to melee fighters who are attacking the inside of his right leg. *Its tail swing has an additional effect of giving the 'Snowman Status'. *All Ukanlos weapons have extremely high raw damage, but have -30% to -40% affinity which is opposite from its Akantor counterparts, and very poor Sharpness. *After defeating it hunters are awarded the 'Ukanlos Bead' for their Guild Card. *Throwing a Sonic Bomb before its Ice Beam protrudes from its mouth will make him drop a shiny. It will also stagger. Doing this does not put the Ukanlos into Rage Mode. *It was first mentioned as a new monster on March 26, 2008. *Defeating Ukanlos allows the creation of 'G Weapons'. These are improved versions of Low or High Rank weapons. *Defeating the Ukanlos will also allow the player to upgrade their Low and High Rank armor further to G-Rank defense levels. *Five Ukanlos Stones are needed for the full set of Ukanlos Armor (100 Base Defense per piece). *Ukanlos Stones are also needed to upgrade the Akantor weapons; 1 Stone per weapon upgrade. Changes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Ukanlos returns in MHP3rd, along with Akantor. *It will be fought in a new area that resembles a frozen cave, called the Polar Zone. *It has a new Ice Beam move, similar to Plesioth's Horizontal Water Blast. After the initial beam, a small twister is created and chunks of ice will be splashed out. *When it roars, chunks of ice fall from the ceiling. *It also gains a new attack where it launches three chunks of ice skyward while turning its body sharply to the right. *If the Ukanlos does not do the swimming attack, a puff of snow will indicate where it will resurface. *In MHP3rd, Ukanlos' quest will not appear unless all High Rank single hunt quests are completed. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Ukanlos MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal||True Template:Ukanlos MHP3rd Analysis (Rage)|Enraged MHFU Armor Skills/Dark Ukanlos Series Polls |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd